


Beloved

by nahago_nolja



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Boys In Love, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Naked Cuddling, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:09:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29769096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nahago_nolja/pseuds/nahago_nolja
Summary: Leedo felt momentarily overwhelmed by the pure feelings of love and affection he had for the other.“I love you” he said, voice thick with emotions.Keonhee definitely felt it considering how his breath hitched and his eyes widened. And then he gifted him that smile that captivated him so throughly and Leedo felt his heart beating in his chest even faster."I love you too, hyung”***Just a very short story coming from a sudden inspiration and a gift for@justxioning.
Relationships: Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Lee Keonhee
Comments: 8
Kudos: 17





	Beloved

**Author's Note:**

> **DISCLAIMER** : I don't own ONEUS or any of the members. I only own the plot and the writing that made this story up.
> 
> I was on twitter complaining about writer's block... Which is, _of course_ , the moment when I get inspired to write something. XD  
> And about my other KeonDo fic, **I'M WORKING ON IT, promise**! My muse is just being a btch at the moment and I can't find a proper way to reach the ending that it would leave me satisfied.
> 
> "Dialogue"
> 
> Enjoy~❤

The room was quiet. Only the light breaths of the two people lying in bed could be heard.

It was only when he felt rays of light warming the side of his face that Leedo slowly left behind the land of dreams and opened his eyes.

For a while he did nothing but lay there, knowing there were no pressing matters he had to deal with.

It was only after a few minutes that he turned around and smiled at the sight of his lover, still sleeping next to him.

Keonhee was lying on his stomach, completely naked even if the sheet was covering the lower half of his body. He was even lightly snoring and Leedo couldn't help but find it cute.

He turned on his side and let one of his hands lay gently on his lover's head, patting his head softly before dragging it down to caress the smooth skin of his back. Keonhee let out a sound between a pleased sigh and a whine, but didn't move or seem to wake up, so Leedo kept going on.

He moved so he could use his free arm to prop himself up, while the other hand gently moved up and down his lover's spine, fingertips barely touching the skin. It was only after a couple of minutes that he started adding a bit more pressure to his touches before he gently dragged the sheet down, slowly exposing the rest of his body.

Leedo couldn't help but feel a shiver of lust and desire course through him at the sight: Keonhee was really handsome and he was immensely pleased that such a vision was for his eyes only. He leaned down to lay a few featherlight kisses on the back of Keonhee's neck and over his shoulders, while his hand moved to caress and tenderly grope the perky butt that always managed to drive him insane. Keonhee softly moaned and almost unconsciously pushed back against Leedo's hand.

He moved away from his lover's back and noticed the other was slowly opening his eyes, gradually becoming aware of his surroundings.

When their gazes met, Leedo saw Keonhee smile gently and trying to nuzzle closer to him.

“Good morning love” he said, basking in the affection he could feel directed at him from the other's smile and eyes.

“Morning, hyung” his lover replied, voice barely louder than a whisper. It was a stark contrast to his usual boisterous tone. Another privilege reserved for Leedo only: Keonhee didn't shy away and let himself be heard when he had something to say. Sometimes he felt bigger than life, like a Supernova in a room with lightbulbs. Despite his “resting bitch face” as his friends called it, he was quite the introvert and soft person. He didn't really advertise it, but he had been intimidated at first by Keonhee's loud personality. However, his beautiful boyfriend had also a soft and tender side, and while their closest friends had witnessed moments when that side emerged, Leedo was the only one who had constantly experienced it.

Keonhee was taller than him, loud, always moving, a total extrovert. But when it was just the two of them, his boyfriend loved to curl up against him, his voice would become softer, he would be all gentle smiles and tender touches.

Leedo felt momentarily overwhelmed by the pure feelings of love and affection he had for the other.

“I love you” he said, voice thick with emotions.

Keonhee definitely felt it considering how his breath hitched and his eyes widened. And then he gifted him that smile that captivated him so throughly and Leedo felt his heart beating in his chest even faster.

"I love you too, hyung” the younger said, turning on his side so he could wrap his arm around him and pull him down.

Leedo let his hand gently cradle his boyfriend's cheek and moved to cross the distance between them, kissing him softly. He tried to pour all his love and affection into that kiss and judging by the way Keonhee trembled and tightened his hold on him, it seemed his message had been received.

Leedo didn't know what he did to deserve such a wonderful person appear in his life but he was gonna do his best to make sure Keonhee would never regret giving him a chance.

They didn't need to speak many words between them: a gaze was all it took to convey what each other thought and felt.

Leedo wrapped his arm around Keonhee, pulling him even closer and rubbing their noses together gently, before leaning down to kiss him again.

Work, the outside world and everyday worries were only a problem for tomorrow.

In this little heaven they had created for themselves, Leedo gently moved the other to lay on his back while he crawled on top of him.

He had the whole day to show to his boyfriend how much he loved and cherished him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for checking out my story! 
> 
> Positive reviews are welcome.  
> Constructive criticism is appreciated.  
> Needless hate can be left outside the door.


End file.
